Some electronic messages tend to increase communication and facilitate a number of beneficial and desirable goals. However, other electronic messages are not desired by the recipients and, accordingly, unnecessarily consume both the time of the recipients and the resources of computer networks. The undesired electronic messages are frequently referred to as “spam.”